


A Bartender's Tale

by eikuuhyo



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OC Guardian/Cayde-6, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place at the Tower that is only known to select Exo Guardians, a saloon where they can relax and enjoy the company of each other without the fear of judgement from human and Awoken Guardians. This is the collection of stories of the Exo Titan who works at the bar there and the Guardians he meets at the saloon.</p><p>All NSFW chapters will be marked as such on the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past and the Future

Destiny character details:  
https://www.bungie.net/en/Legend/Gear/2/4611686018428914700/2305843009319987832  
Name: Tyrell-9  
Race: Exo  
Class: Titan (Striker main)  
Sex: Male  
Eye Color: Red  
Main weapon: Scout Rifle  
Secondary weapon: Shotgun  
Heavy weapon: Rocket Launcher  
Personality: Nowadays, he's an extremely chill, easygoing mech who enjoys his time interacting with the customers at the Exo saloon bar, but he used to be hotheaded and rather short tempered back in the day when he fought alongside Cayde-6, his friend Andal Brask, and another Exo Sunsinger Warlock. Ever since inheriting the saloon bar as its bartender from said Exo Warlock, Tyrell has switched from a Striker to a Defender and spends his days helping other Guardians. If an Exo were to ask him to teach them the art of interfacing, he will gladly do so. He has made it a fact to not get emotionally attached to anyone who asks him to do so because the emotional wound of losing his partner still hurts.  
Ghost: A very polite and mellow Ghost who enjoys being Tyrell's bar tending assistant. Though his Guardian isn't as outgoing anymore on the battle against the Darkness, the Ghost understands how devastated Tyrell was when he lost his partner and will not force him to take on more than he can handle.

 

 

 

—The Past and the Future—

Once, there was a group of Guardian friends who were closer than any battle-hardened warriors. They would take on the most difficult of tasks, fighting against the different forces of the Darkness across the universe, searching for a way to push back the Darkness so that humanity could survive.

One Exo Hunter by the name of Cayde-6.

One human Hunter by the name of Andal Brask.

One Exo Warlock by the name of Rene-3.

And finally, one Exo Titan by the name of Tyrell-9.

When the four weren't exchanging the information they gathered from other missions, they would take turns forming fireteams to explore new grounds. Eventually, each member began forming friendships and romance and their names became well-known across the Tower.

Cayde's friendship with Andal Brask, the current Hunter Vanguard, was an obvious fact to anyone at the Tower. However, Tyrell's relationship with Rene was kept hidden, since their interaction was not of friendship, but of romance. Though other Exo were more accepting of romances amongst same sexes, humans and the Awoken were unfortunately not so open minded. The Titan's frustration towards such shortsightedness was great, and it was only when Rene introduced to him the hidden, Exo saloon deep within the Tower that he began to feel more at peace. It was a place that had been told to Rene from a different Exo who had noticed the Warlock's sexual preferences, and since then, he had been tasked to act as the bartender there. It was a place where Exo could be with whomever they chose, spend one night stands if they wished, and hang out with Guardians of similar interest.

Time and time again, Cayde would come to the bar to hang out with the other two Exo. Stories were shared over countless glasses of drinks, and at one point, Rene rented out one of the back rooms so that they could secretly sneak in Andral to their drinking parties. Though battling the forces of Darkness was trying, the four were content with their lives.

However, such happiness was never meant to last.

The collapse of their friendship began with the unfortunate death of Andral by Taniks, the Scarred. His death left Cayde in a state of mourning for quite some time, Tyrell and Rene doing what they could to console their friend. Talks about who would take on the Vanguard Dare would emerge and other Guardians began whispering of the possibility of Cayde taking that dare, though before those rumors would become reality, the trio was sent on a dangerous mission to investigate the Summoning Pits on the moon. One tragedy led to the next and Tyrell's lover, Rene fell into the grasps of death.

Tyrell had been powering on ahead into the horde of Thralls that were pouring out of the every crevice of the dark corridors. What he didn't notice was the Hive Knight waiting on a higher ledge, aiming its cannon at the unassuming Titan. The Titan had already suffered enough damages from the Thralls and another cannon strike from the Knight would've been enough to slay him. Knowing this, Rene rushed in to save him from that fatal strike while his Ghost was still out from within him.

The result was fatal.

The Knight's attack destroyed the Warlock's Ghost. Though Rene released one final Nova Bomb to drive back the assault, that attack drained him of his remaining light, and his life extinguished in the arms of his Titan lover. The fact that his own rashness, his one mistake had cost him the love of his life, was enough to crush the once hotheaded Titan. For the first time in his life, Tyrell cursed his own recklessness and cried to the heavens at his own stupidity.

Having lost his best friend only a few weeks prior, Cayde did what he could to console his Titan friend, but he himself knew that such pain could only be healed over time. Their friendship remained solid, of course. Still, being each other's presence reminded them both of those that they had lost, and for a few years, the two came to a mutual understanding to leave some distance between them.

Cayde went on to take the Vanguard Dare, which unluckily for him, resulted in him losing the bet and him becoming the new Hunter Vanguard.

Tyrell was at a loss for a while, yet when he finally had the courage to return to the Exo saloon, he found a message waiting for him. It was left by Rene before his passing.

"When I am gone, please take after the Exo saloon's bar for me. The customers already know you, and I know you will be able to continue the legacy there that have existed for ages. Please keep me in your memories, but never forget to move on."

The main gist of the message had been that, along with words of encouragement and love directed towards the heartbroken Titan. Tyrell sat at the bar, listening to his lover's last words as tears fell from his optics. Other regulars who knew of the previous bartender's fate offered kind words to the weeping Titan, those words finally allowing him to escape the pits of despair and self-loathing. He swore then and there that as long as he lived, he would guide new Guardians along so that none would make the mistake he made; that all Exo who came to the saloon searching a safe haven from discrimination would be given that peace of mind.

That day, the Exo saloon gained its new bartender, Tyrell, whose easygoing and gentle demeanor would become well-known across the Tower, while the short tempered, hotblooded Titan was soon lost to history.

 

It would be another few more years later, that a certain, Ghost-loving Warlock would hesitantly step into the Exo saloon, and Tyrell would meet someone new to take under his wing.


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a bulk of time to just write today, so I finished chapter two! This story takes place roughly around Chapter 14 and 15 of my Warlock's story. CAUTION: This fic is going to involve some OC Guardian/Cayde-6, though their relationship will not be romantic. They're just good buddies that happen to interface with each other when they need to blow off steam.

The day had started out like any other day at the saloon. Tyrell would be the first to get back into the hidden area deep within the Tower to begin his daily routine. First, he would let out his Ghost to make sure each of the resting rooms were well stocked—cleaning was left to him, since it would be rather cruel to make the small Ghost deal with some of the messes left in them. Second, he'd do a quick sweep of the entrance hall, the hallways, and inside each of the rooms while stocking up on what had been used the night before. Lastly, there was the bar, Tyrell's holy place, if you will, that needed a cleaning, re-stocking, and prepping for the Exo Guardians that would come that night.

"Guardian, it seems we had a simple crowd last night. Most of the interfacing options were left untouched and only lubricant needs to be put on our next order," the Titan's Ghost piped up.

"Good, good. Looks like we've got some time to chill until our customers show up, then."

The Ghost gave a simple nod before dissipating back into his Guardian. Tyrell opened up his private stash behind the bar counter and began pouring himself his daily ration when he noticed that his personal message station was blinking.

(A message...? Well, that's rare,) he thought as he punched in his access code.

As Tyrell sipped from his glass and listened to the recording, each passing second lead to his optic growing wider and wider. The message had come from Kadi 55-30, the Postmaster in the central square of the Tower, about a certain Guardian and his Ghost. More importantly, a Guardian and a Ghost who had been open about their relationship, though the Guardian seemed to have suddenly become meek about his showing of affection to his Ghost. It was an apparent indication that someone had said something to him about his relationship and he had lost the drive to be who he was at the Tower.

The Titan had personally experienced and seen such cases that he knew what was going on. If Kadi wished to give this Guardian some peace by introducing him to this saloon, then so be it. He would welcome this new kid with open arms.

 

Then again, what Tyrell hadn't been expecting was what kind of kid this Guardian would be.

When he saw a new-face get off the elevator late that night, he and his Ghost assumed that this was not who Kadi had messaged about. The Exo Warlock seemed nervous, yet every step he took into the busy saloon made his optics shine brighter and brighter, showing that he was comfortable with the crowd here. He even managed to smile and wave back at the regulars lounging around, which never happened if said newcomer didn't know what this place was.

That was why when the Warlock—Günther, according to his conversation with his Ghost—mentioned his lack of knowledge about the Exo saloon, it finally hit Tyrell. This kid, this Warlock with the most innocent of smiles he'd seen in a while, the one holding his Ghost in his arms was the one Kadi spoke of. Tyrell had seen his share of Guardians who had romantic relationships with their Ghost, but this one's personality was something new.

The Titan and the duo chatted for a while from there. Waters were tested to see how much knowledge these two had in regards to interfacing, to which Tyrell learned that Günther had almost no idea about his own frame, minus perhaps the basic form of neural connection interfacing and some physical stimulation. He had had customers like that in the past years, who were oblivious to what their own bodies were capable of, yet Tyrell felt that there was no need for himself to get involved. Let the other patrons teach the new Guardian, and if they ever asked for the Titan's assistance, then he would comply.

The difference this time around was that Tyrell offered his services to Günther and his Ghost from the get go. Though he maintained his friendly persona, inside he and his Ghost were surprised at the fact that such words even left his mouth. He had made it a personal point to make sure he never got attached to the patrons here... still, there was something about Günther that piqued his interest. Of course, said interest was not a romantic one, but there was undoubtedly something.

Which was why after the entire night was spent teaching the basics of personal pleasure and interfacing to the Warlock, Tyrell decided to spend the rest of the day at the saloon's bar, reflecting on what happened. The hall was quiet, save for the buzzing of the lights and the sound of the Titan's glass being placed back onto the bar counter once in a while. It was then, that a friendly hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Haven't seen you this lost in thought in years. What's up, Tyrell?"

"...Cayde. Fancy seeing you here. Don't you have Vanguard duty to attend?" the Titan smirked back, already imagining the rolling of optics coming from his friend as he took another swig from his glass.

"Ugh, don't remind me...! I managed to convince Ikora and Zavala to give me a half-day off. Didn't feel like leaving the Tower, so I came down to see what you were doing."

Cayde, the Hunter Vanguard, pulled back one of the bar stools and plopped down tiredly into it. He gave another groan as he heard Tyrell chuckle while pouring him a glass of some potent liquid. The two clink their shot glasses as they both down the drink in one, clean motion.

"Aahhh! Man, that hits the spot!"

"Been a while, after all. I'll let you take a bottle with you for the times you can make it down here, okay?"

"Tyrell, my friend. You're the best," Cayde responded in an exaggerated manner, while giving a friendly slap to the Titan's shoulder.

One, two, three, and more drinks were poured as more were downed. It was only after the tenth or so drink that Cayde finally turned towards Tyrell. "So... seriously, what's going on in that processor of yours? And don't try and dodge the question this time. I've known you long enough to know when you're pulling that bullshit on me."

There was a moment of silence as the Hunter Vanguard patiently waited. He knew that the Titan was not a Exo who easily spoke his mind, and that when he wished to, it would take some time for him to collect his thoughts.

"...A new patron came today," were the words Tyrell eventually muttered.

"Oh? Yeah, you don't get those often, huh. So what was this one like? Any preferences on partners? Did they say—"

"I offered him my services myself," blurted Tyrell.

Now THAT was something new.

Cayde's mouth was still half-open from when he had been cut off by Tyrell, and it remained so for a few seconds longer until he finally succeeded in saying just one word,

"...Oh."

That abrupt exclamation was what the Titan seemed to have needed to continue talking.

"I don't know what came over me, Cayde. One moment I'm having a nice chat with this kid and his Ghost—who, by the way, is his interfacing partner—and by the next, I'm giving teaching the kid how to properly play with his valve and giving both him and his Ghost the overload of a lifetime that I knocked both of them unconscious!"

"I... Wow... Uh... I don't think I needed to know that much, but wow..."

Both the Hunter and the Titan fell silent. Cayde makes sure to keep pouring more drinks for his friend, since he can only assume what turmoil Tyrell is going through at the moment. "So... what's this kid's name?"

"...Günther. He named his Ghost Geist."

"Günther... Günther... Why does that name sound familiar...? Wait, what class did you say he was?"

"Warlock."

Another pause.

"Waaaait a second... Is this the same one that the other Guardians have been talking about? The super eccentric one? Green optics, always wearing blue shaders and has a hand cannon..."

"Yeah, that's the one. Why, you know him?"

Tyrell watched as Cayde planted his face into his palms and sighed, "It's hard to forget a kid whose got enough balls run into the Hall of Guardians, slide across my maps, and turn in missions to Ikola..."

"Doesn't surprise me..." mumbled Tyrell back, taking another swig of the glass and immediately filling it with another. The bottle he's holding had been relatively filled when the Hunter arrived, yet now only a fourth of it was left.

"So... is this kid... you know...? It's been years. I haven't heard about you doing things like that for someone, after all," Cayde hesitantly asked. He had known that though much time had passed since his friend had lost his lover, Tyrell still seemed to distance himself from everyone else and form any connections with other Exo, besides a platonic bartender to customer relationship. That was, not until right this moment.

The red optic looked up from the bar counter as the Titan responded with a serious expression, "No... That isn't how I see the kid. In my heart, Rene will still be the love of my life. But still... I haven't felt this protective over someone since Rene. I don't want this kid ending up in the same mess that I did."

"You're taking him under your wing, then."

Another moment's pause, before a hesitant yes. "There is... a connection I feel with this kid. It won't be anything more than that though. I'll teach him the ropes, try and keep him from doing anything stupid... but that's all."

Cayde gave an understanding nod before giving a more gentle pat to the Titan. The Hunter had assumed that there was a part of his friend was still chained down to his past, and no matter what he said back then or now could help free him from it. If his friend has at least found someone that he felt comfortable enough taking under his wing, then it was at least a start. "Well, my friend... cheers. Hopefully this kid'll be good for you to keep around."

The sound of two glasses clinging echoed across the empty hall, followed by two gulps and the slamming of glasses down on the counter. However, when Cayde reached out to the almost empty bottle to refill the glasses, he felt Tyrell grasp his arm.

"...Tyrell?" Cayde asked, though whatever words that he would've followed up with were swallowed by the look the Titan was giving him. Cayde knew that look. It was the same, burning brightness in that scarlet optic after each mission off planet that Tyrell would direct towards Rene when he had been alive—nothing but pure, raging lust. "...Well, that's another thing I haven't seen in a while. Got no release after lending your hand to the kid, huh?"

A sharp glare was the only response Cayde received. The Hunter gave a smirk and a small shrug before gracefully slipping off the bar stool and taking Tyrell's hand in his own.

"C'mon, I've still got a few hours until I gotta get back to work. I help you blow off steam, you do the same for me."

"...Let's see if you can even stand when I'm done with you."

"Oho, is that a challenge? Then, bring it on, my friend. You better share with me what you did with that kid too," Cayde chuckled back as he was slung over the Titan's broad shoulders and was marched right back into the resting rooms. As Cayde continued to be carried back into one of the more private rooms, Tyrell spoke up one last time.

"...Cayde, Günther's a good kid. Please, don't get him caught up in dangerous shit like I've been in."

"I can't really promise that, you know."

"Yeah, it's the kid's choice if he goes deep into enemy forces. But I'm asking as a friend, that you don't intentionally get him into dangerous shit."

"...I'll do what I can, Tyrell."

"...Thanks, Cayde."

And with that, Tyrell slammed the door shut and double locked it so that none would find out about the Hunter and Titan's intimate act.


	3. Stray Thoughts of a Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My bartender is starting to take a path of its own and beginning to get attached to my Warlock... Not sure why, but I'm going to keep writing to see what happens.

At times, patrons of the Exo saloon would invite Tyrell on their missions and strikes. The Titan's Defender abilities were vital in protecting the fire team from fierce enemy fire, after all. Unless the Titan was busy prepping the saloon for the next night, he would gladly come along. The engram drops and extra glimmer he gained from them were a nice bonus to him.

Most of all, Tyrell spent the time during those missions thinking of different things. It would be hard to believe that the Titan would have such moments since the fire team was constantly under enemy attack, but he did.

Today, as Tyrell put up shields to provide defense to the fire team, he thought about potential new drinks for the bar.

Perhaps a concoction using the new fuel he got from his supplier? That fruity flavor wasn't a personal favorite, yet Tyrell could think of ways to incorporate it into other fuels. Yes, it would most likely be a hit with the female Exo.

Then, there was the old fuel he found the other day, deep in the cellar... Just serving that plain or on the rocks would please some of the older crowd.

Talking about drinks, Tyrell remembered some of the patrons asking for some snacks that they could eat while enjoying the drinks... That would be somewhat harder since Exo had no reason to consume anything other than fuel. However, he also recalls the usual Warlock—Günther—looking at him pleadingly when the topic came up. The bartender mentally sighed as he shot down a few of the incoming Thralls to charge up his Super again, and thought back to those puppy dog optics directed at him.

Obviously the other patrons were joining in and using the kid's charms to their advantage, leaving Tyrell no choice but to nod at the request.

The thought of the Warlock made Tyrell's thoughts stray in another direction.

It seemed the kid had been busy lately with Tower requests that he hadn't shown up for the past week. Tyrell knew how much Günther needed time away from the other Guardians at times so he could simply cuddle with his Ghost, thus days when he wouldn't come to the saloon was a surprise.

Was the kid doing okay? There had been rumors that he was working with other Guardians to find the heart of the Black Garden, a dangerous task apparent to all who knew the details behind it. Cayde had promised the Titan to not get that kid in too much danger, but Tyrell himself knew that Guardians were drawn to danger... and Günther was definitely one of those types.

As the battle continued to rage on around the Titan, the more and more he kept thinking about the Warlock. What kind of services would he ask for the next time he came to the saloon? Would he and his Ghost be considering more intimate acts? What could he look into to help them out even more?

After minutes of such thoughts, Tyrell stopped dead in the heat of battle. His teammates wondered what he was up to and yelled some words to snap him out of the stupor he seemed to be in. A few seconds later, the Titan exclaimed to his fireteam's surprise, "WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THAT KID!?"

"T-Tyrell? Hey dude, you okay!? We kinda need you to focus and help us here—"

Upon hearing those words, Tyrell glared at the other two Guardians, shocking them with the unusually hostile reaction. He continued to stuff new ammo into his scout rifle as he ran into the center of the battle while yelling, "WHY!?" at the top of his lungs. The raging inferno that was the Titan engulfed everything that roamed the field, from unfortunately spawning Thralls and Knights, to even punching down a Wizard that happened to fly into his path. All that was left in the end was a trail of corpses, as his teammates frantically tried to keep up with the Titan.

 

 

Later that night after the Strike was over and the fireteam returned to the Exo saloon, the other two Guardians could be seen trying to cheer up the depressed Tyrell, though they still had no idea what had suddenly come over their usually friendly Titan. As for Tyrell, he spent the rest of the night trying to clear all thoughts of the innocent Warlock... though that seemed futile in the end for him.


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently sick at home with random ideas going through my head, so I decided to type this chapter out. Audric is my friend's OC Exo Hunter that appears in my Warlock's story. Poor Audric, he has no idea what he's getting mixed up in...

It's unclear as to how long the hidden, Exo saloon had existed at the Tower. Tyrell learned about it from his past lover Rene, who learned about it from another patron, and so on and so forth. The one thing that the bartender did know is that all of its patrons swore an oath to secrecy and that they would introduce other Exo to the place only if said Guardian could be trusted with keeping it from others. Also, Kursdi 55-30 did his job well as a bouncer, keeping unauthorized Guardians and staff from happening to stumble across the saloon.

Hence why Tyrell was at a loss as to how this Exo Hunter before him had managed to slip past Kursdi 55-30's guard, avoid all encounters with other patrons, and end up in the saloon hall. The bartender kept his scout rifle pointed at the obviously freaked out Hunter and his rather bad-mouthed Ghost, trying to figure out what was the best way to deal with this unexpected situation.

Tyrell gave a sigh before lowering his weapon.

"Kid... how did you get in here?"

"I-I don't know! I was just chilling in the hangar area when someone bumped me and I fell down a flight of stairs! Next thing I know, I'm in an elevator that I can't get out of and, and, and I e-ended up here!" the jumpy Hunter rambled, his anxiousness genuine from what Tyrell could tell.

"And that's what you get for being a fucking dumbass, Audric! How many fucking times have I told you to watch where you're fucking going!? Seriously, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES!?"

...Those were not the words Tyrell expected from a Ghost. He watched with a hint of amusement as the poor Hunter's Ghost kept tossing its frame against the Hunter's head, resulting in some rather pained "ow's" coming from the Guardian.

"P-Please, I don't know where I am, a-and if I'm not supposed to be here, then I'll keep my mouth shut! I promise not to speak a word about this place!" the Hunter pleaded, still shook up from getting a face full of scout rifle by the bartender.

For a few moments, Tyrell considered his options. Just letting this kid go would be the simplest option, but he needed to know for certain that he would keep his word... And there was also something curious the Hunter's Ghost had said.

"...Kid, what's your name?'

"U-Um, i-it's Audric, Sir..." the Hunter mumbled.

And that confirmed Tyrell's curiosity. Audric was the name the eccentric Warlock Günther would mention from time to time when he'd tell the bartender about his adventures off-world. If he recalled correctly, this was the Hunter that accidentally walked in on the Warlock interfacing with his Ghost—if "accidentally" was the right word to use when he had curiously lock picked a door just to see what was inside, despite his Ghost advising him against it. Tyrell also remembered Günther mentioning that the same unfortunate event happened a few more times, leading him to the conclusion that this Hunter kept getting into trouble like this.

An idea popped into Tyrell's mind, and he internally smirked.

"Well... I can't get you off that easily. This place is a sacred ground, a place unknown amongst only the select of the select Exo... I need more than just your word for me to let you go without a mind wipe."

The bartender was joking about the mind wipe part, but it seems the Ghost picked up on the severity of this situation and piped in.

"...What do you want, Guardian? If it helps get mine out of here without such extremities, we'll do it."

"Uh, Ghost, I haven't agreed to doing that yet—"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME HANDLE THIS."

"Okay..."

Tyrell had to suppress chuckling at this interaction. These two were definitely as interesting as Günther had described them, and he was going to take full advantage of this situation. "I'm glad you're quick to understand, Ghost. I'm not asking much... I work here as a bartender, and I needed someone who could slip around the Tower to get me supplies without them being noticed."

"...You want to hire my Guardian, then?" the Ghost hesitantly asked.

"That's right. He goes to my contacts to get me things, such as fuels and other... supplies, if you will, and I pay him in glimmer. Not a bad offer, I'd say."

There was a few seconds of hesitation as the Hunter named Audric looked to his Ghost, obviously having an internal conversation about their choices here. Audric eventually looked back and quietly asked, "...It's nothing illegal, right?"

A nod was returned to that question.

Sure, the Exo saloon was kept a secret from other Guardians, but nothing that would be considered illegal was being done here. There was still the slight possibility that even the Speaker had no idea about this place, yet even then, the fuel that was ingested here was from proper venders, all Guardians who offered interfacing services were doing it because they wished to, and all the patrons looked out for each other so that the freedoms here were not abused. All in all, this was just a safe haven for specific Exo.

"So, what'll it be, Audric? Do we have a deal?" Tyrell asked, hands on his hip and a small smirk on his lips.

"...Yeah, we have a deal," responded Audric, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Oh, this was going to be fun to tell Günther, thought the bartender as he helped the poor Hunter up on his feet, and began explaining to him about the multiple contacts he had in the Hangar.


End file.
